Dreamer and the Demon
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Shelen is a normal girl that loves books. Those in her village think of her as strange because of this. One day her grandpa goes out and doesn't return. She goes looking for him and finds a castle. But what awaits her inside? Yami/AtemxOC
1. Prologue

Dreamer and the Demon

Prologue:

_Once long ago, far off in an enchanted forest, there was a beautiful castle. Inside the castle was a prince. He had everything he wanted but his heart was cold and te prince was spoiled. _

One night the prince was sitting around, a scowl on his face and his head resting on one hand. The fingers of his free hand thrummed the arm of his chair and he glared out the window at the chill air. There was suddenly a knock at the door. The servants were all in bed as it was a holiday and they were allowed the day off at least. the prince sighed and stood then walked over to the door. He opened it a bit so as to keep the cold winds outside and saw a woman standing out there in the cold. The woman was the ugliest he had ever seen but she held a rose in one of her wart covered hands. It was a mirical the thing did not wither and die in her presence.

"Please sir," The woman rasped, "Take this rose in exchange for granting me a nights stay."

The prince sneered at the gift.

"Get out of here, hag." He spat.

"Do not be fooled by appearences young prince." The woman warned. But the prince did not heed her warning and he dismissed her again.

_The third time he tried to send the old woman out of his sight, her ugliness melted away to reveal the enchantress, Isis. She was not pleased with the prince. He tried to appologize to the enchantress but she had seen his heart was cold. And so she tranceformed into a demon._

"Because you have no love and your cold heart, I here by tranceform you into a demon." She said. Then with a wave of magic the tranceformation began.

His hands became claw-like, and his hears became long and almost like a bats'. He grew fangs and more claws on his feet, tearing his clothes. Two long straight horns grew from under his hair and a lizard-like tail snaked out from behind. His legs became more like an anthro and he was forced to stand on the balls of his feet. Lastly two large bat-like wings with blade tips sprouted from his back and the pupils of his eyes became vertical slits.

When the tranceformation was over the demon was panting from exaustion from the pain it caused. He then looked to his hands and saw their new form. He fled to his room, ashamed by his monsterous form and in his rage tore long gashes into a portrait of him.

_Isis had also put the spell upon the whole of the castle, and the forest it was in. The demon locked himself away in his caslte, his only contact to the outside world was an enchanted pendant, the Millenium Puzzle, which could show him anything he chose, the other thing he kept was the rose Isis had given him. If the last petal of the rose was to fall then he would be doomed to remain a demon for all eternity. But if he were to find love then the curse would be lifted. But who could ever love a demon?_


	2. Little Town

Dreamer and the Demon

**Disclaimer: Just so you know; I own nothing. the songs aren't mine, the story isn't mine(as in I didn't make Beauty and the Beast) and the YGO characters are not mine. All I own is the ability to write this story, and Shelen other OCs.**

**(Note: in the song they nicknamed Shelen 'Shell' to fit the song)**

Ch. 1: Little Town

Many years later, a young woman was walking down the path to the village. Her long goldblonde hair was tied in a low ponytail and her sapphire eyes were shining with kindness and innocense. She smiled as she walked, carrying a bag with a book in it.

Shelen: Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:

Suddenly the village came to life.

Townsfolk:  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Shelen: There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

"Good morning, Shelen!" The baker greeted.

"Good morning, sir." Shelen replied as she walked up to him.

"Where you off to?"

"The bookshop. I just finished this book about a boy called Jack and a beanstalk and-"

"Oh, that's nice." The baker interupted her turning to his assistant, "Mourice hurry up!"

Shelen rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

Townsfolk:  
Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Woman:  
Never part of any crowd

Man:  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud

Townsfolk:  
No denying she's a funny girl that Shell

Man I:  
Bonjour!

Woman I:  
Good day!

Man I:  
How is your fam'ly?

Woman 2: Bonjour!

A woman came up to a stand.

Man 2: Good day!

The man said as he bowed with his hat off and looking at her dreamily.

Woman 2: How is your wife?

The mans wife smacked him upside the head with a stick of bread.

Shelen: There must be more than this provincial life!

Shelen entered the bookshop.

"Good morning, sir!" She called as she came over to the shop keeper.

"Good morning, Shelen! Finished already?" The man chuckled.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday!" The man chuckled again as she skimmed the shelves with the books.

"Aw, that's alright. I'll take this one!" She took a dark blue book from the shelf.

"But you've read it several times!"

"But it's my favorite! Filled with magic and mystery, romance and adventures!" She slid the ladder she stood on back over to the shop owner.

"Then if you love it so much, it's yours." The kind keeper said smiling.

"Really? I couldn't-"

"I insist!"

Shelen left the shop after thankning him and imediatly began to read.

Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Shell

Shelen sat on the edge of a fountain to read, and showed some animals what she was reading.

Shelen: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

The sheep and pigs were suddenly shooed away as the herder ran after them.

Woman:  
Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us

Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Shell!

...

A gunshot rang out and a duck fell dead as a door nail. A small person with a tuorquize saladbowl cut and bug-shaped glasses ran out to grab the prize and stuff it in a bag.

"Wow, Seto!" The teen said in an irritatingly high but nazely voice, "You are a great shot!"

The other teen was taller with short dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. He blew some smoke off the top of his hunting rifle.

"I know." He said in a proud tone.

"No beast could stand a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!" Weevil said.

"It's true Weevil! And I have my eyes set on that one." They both turned to see Shelen though the crouds just reading as she walked.

"The inventors GrandDaughter?" Weevil questioned.

"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she -" Weevil tried to protest.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Seto continued.

"I know, but -"

"That makes her the best. And don't  
I deserve the best?" Seto held Weevil up by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"But of course! I mean, you do! But I -" Weevil tried again but Seto dropped him.

Seto: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Shell

Tea, Siran, and Vivian:  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Seto tried to get through the crouds as they continued their shopping.

Shelen:  
There must be more than this provincial life!

Seto: Just watch, I'm going to make Shell my wife!

(Totally ignoring him XD) Townsfolk: Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!

Women: It's a pity and a sin

Men: She doesn't quite fit in

Townsfolk: 'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Shell!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Shelen turned around as the people stopped staring at her and went back to their shopping. She then turned back to her book. Seto walked up to her.

"Good morning, Shelen." Seto greeted.

"Good morning, Seto." Shelen replied as she walked past. She was getting to a good part. Seto then suddenly snatched the book out of her hand. She frowned.

"Seto, can I have my book back?" _Before I smack you in the face. _She added mentally as she held out her hand to take the book.

"Hoe can you even read this? There are no pictures?"

"Some people use their imagination." She retorted.

"Shelen, a woman shouldn't read. They start getting ideas, and thinking."

He suddenly tossed the book into the mud. Shelen rushed to grab it.

"And stop thinking about more important things."

"Yeah, like marrage!" Weevil piped in.

"Lovely thinking guys, but I need to get back to Grandpa." Shelen said as she finished cleaning off her book.

"Ha! That crazy old loon!" Weevil laughed and Seto laughed with him **(A/N: Seto's very OOC here)**

"Don't talk about my Grandpa that way!" Shelen scolded them.

"Yeah, don't talk about her Grandfather that way!" Seto bopped Weevil on the head.

"My Grandfather is a genius!" Shelen said. There was a sudden explosion from a house on a hill not far from the market. Shelen turned and gasped. She then ran toward the place while Seto and Weevil kept laughing their asses off.

**Sorry if Seto acted a bit OOC and I am trying to make Shelen less sueish in this chapter by giving her some mental lines. Also I hate Vivian, I like Tea but dislike her abridged series version, and I hate my OC Siran who is basically an OC Vivian as someone pointed out.**

**There will be more songs from the film, not all and so far Shelen and Siran are the only OCs I have in this one.**


	3. The Castle

Dreamer and the Demon

Ch. 2: The Castle

Shelen hurried to the small cottage and found her little brother, Yugi, standing by the cellar double-doors. He looked worried.

"Yugi! What happened?" Shelen asked.

"I don't know! I was in the house when I heard the explosion!"

Shelen hurried to open the cellar double-doors. There was dust and smoke everywhere.

"Grandpa?" She called out. There was some loud muttering and she saw him, to her relief unharmed.

"It's ok, Yugi! Grandpa's alright!" She called back up to her brother. She heard a sigh of relief. She then hurried to help the old man out of the pile of machine parts he was in.

"Oh, I'll never finish this-this-monstrocity!" He kicked the machine.

"Don't say that." Shelen sighed.

"I mean it this time!" Grandpa pouted.

"Come on, you will finish this, and win first place at the fair tomorrow." Shelen reasoned.

He just huffed.

"And, become the worlds greatest inventor." She added kindly. Grandpa dropped his pout and looked at her.

"You really think that?"

"We always have." She replied, Yugi nodded from his place next to her.

"Alright! One more go!" Grandpa said. The teens cheered. Grandpa then got down on his little rollaway stool and slid under the machine.

"Grandpa..." Shelen started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm...Odd?"

Yugi looked at her shocked, Grandpa then slid out from under the machine, he wore magnifying glasses.

"My grand daughter, odd? Who would say that?" Grandpa demanded as he returned to his work.

"Well...Everyone in the village. And I guess it's true."

"Don't tell me this has to do with that Seto creep again!" Yugi groaned.

"Well, you both know how different I am." She continued. They did know. Women didn't read or speak up when they were in public or anywhere. She was unique.

"Shelen. You are special, I'll give you that. And that is what makes you, you." Grandpa said after he had finished and had placed his hands on her shoulders, looking sternly but kindly up into her face (She was the tallest out of all of them).

"Yeah! I would've gotten bored if you didn't come up with such great things!" Yugi added. Shelen smiled. She had a great family.

"Alright! Now let's try this out!" Grandpa said and walked over to the machine. He then pulled the lever and the machine sputtered and vibrated. Then the axe at the front began to chop the wood that was in front of it.

"It works!" Shelen cheered.

"It does...It does!" Grandpa also cheered, "Next stop, the Fair!"

Suddenly a piece of the cut wood hit him in the side of the head and he fell. Shelen shut the machine off and she and Yugi helped their fallen guardian up.

...

Grandpa said his farewells and packed up his machine.

"Grandpa, Yugi and I made this for your journey." Shelen said and held up a scarf. She had helped Yugi with the patterns and had bought the materials.

"Thank you both." Grandpa said and hugged his grandchildren again. Then he hooked the wagon to their black horse, Windchaser, and set off down the road waving goodbye. A while along Grandpa came to a fork in the road. One road was sunny the other gloomy.

"Hmm..." Grandpa looked between the roads. He then steered the reigns to the one on the left, the spooky one. The horse shook her head and looked from the left, to the right. She then tried to go right.

"Oh, come now! It's a short cut!" Grandpa said. Windchaser finally gave up and allowed herself to be steered toward the woods. The deeper in they went, the darker it got.

"NOw this can't be right! Where are you taking us, Wind?" Grandpa demanded out of his panic. Windchaser gave him a 'You-told-me-to-go-here-old-man!' look. Suddenly there was a long howl and they looked up to see wolves.

"Wolves!" Grandpa cried. Windchaser reared up and whinnied in fear then galloped on through the woods. The wolves chased them, hoping to get a meal out of the horse. They were cornered and Windchaser reared again. The machine, the lamp, and Grandpa were thrown off. Windchaser, in her fear, ran off. The wolves then ran after Grandpa.

The old man ran farther through the woods and soon came to a clearing. There in the mist was a large iron gate. Grandpa ran to the gate and pulled on the bars.

"Please!" He called, "Help me! Help, please!"

One wolf got really close and just as it was about to snap it's jaws down on Grandpa, the old man slipped though the bars of the gate. He huffed and puffed from fear and exaustion then he saw that he had left his hat. He tried to grab it but the wolves snapped at him again and he decided to leave it. He then turned to the castle that was beyond the gates and made his way carefully toward the front door.

Once inside Grandpa looked around.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" He called quietly.

He did not notice the clock and three limbed candle stick WATCHING his every move.

"Whatever you do, don't make a sound." The clock was telling the candle iin a hushed tone.

"Please? I've lost my horse and I am lost." Grandpa continued a little louder in the dark emptiness.

"Oh, come on, Seth, the guy's lost! Have a heart!" The candle tried to reason with the clock, Tristan.

"SSHH!" Seth hissed a little too loudly. Grandpa looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please, just a stay for tonight. I will be gone tomorrow!"

"Well of course you can stay here!" The candle suddenly spoke, despite Seth's warnings. Grandpa, not seeing the candle speak, picked him up and looked around.

"Not here." The candle said, "Not there!"

Grandpa suddenly looked at the candle.

"Hello." The candle grinned. Grandpa yepled and dropped the poor guy in his shock.

"Y-You just spoke!" He said.

"Yes, despite my warnings." Seth glared at the candle, Joey, in annoyance. Joey shrugged.

"Extrordinary." Grandpa just stared.

"Yeah, well enough starin' Come on! you must be freezing!" Joey said.

"Yes, of course. I you sure it's alright though?" Grandpa asked.

"No it most certainly is n-" Seth tried to say.

"Yep!" Joey then led Grandpa to a room with a fireplace and a nice chair. Grandpa sat down and Joey placed a blanket over Grandpa's shoulders.

"Not the master's chair!" Seth groaned. This would not end well. Suddenly a roll-away tea tray ran over the clock and to Grandpa's side.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" A kind looking Teapot asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Grandpa thanked the teapot, deciding to accept all that was happening rather than think of himself as crazy.

"No! No tea!" Seth protested from the floor. A footrest that barked then suddenly came up to Grandpa and wagged it's 'tail'. Grandpa chuckled and pat the furniture on the head like a dog then it acted like a foot rest and allowed him to rest his feet on it.

"Here you are dear." The teapot said and Grandpa took the cup. It giggled and Grandpa pulled it away from his lips in suprise. The cup's large amythest eyes looked up at him as it giggled.

"Your beared in tickly!" It giggled. Grandpa smiled. The childlike nature of the teacup reminded him of his grandson, Yugi.

Suddenly though, there was a blast of cold air as the doors the room banged open and the fire was extinguished. The footrest coward in fear and the teacup hid behind the teapot.

"Uh-oh..." He whispered. Grandpa shivered in fear and a dark figure stood in the doorway. The figure's glowing red eyes glared ahead at the scene and the figure walked forward.

"Who are you?" The figure demanded when he was right behind the chair. Claws digging into the furniture.

"Master, please...He was lost and we-" Joey tried to explain.

The monster roared at him and Joey was silent.

"P-Please...I did not mean to intrude!" Grandpa pleaded as he got up and backed away. He coward at the creature in front of him.

"So what? Have you come to stare at the demon?" The figure roared (this time as in with a loud voice).

"Please! I never meant to intrude!" Grandpa pleaded, "I just needed a place to stay-"

"I'll give you a place to stay." The figure growled and grabbed Grandpa by the front of his shirt.

"No! Please!"

They then left the room. Leaving the others behind in guilt and saddness.

**I made Yugi Shelen's brother in this and I decided to make Seth (Seto's past life) Clogswork because he fits the role. He's not a jerk like Kaiba and he's not a goofball like Joey. Who do you suppose the demon is though?**

**Shelen: ...Like that's a hard one.**

**Yami: Honestly, I agree. It's obvious.**

**Well I wanna hear what people think! For all we know it could be...A monster made of pancakes!**

**Yami and Shelen: *sweatdrop***

**Atem: Ok...You need to get some sleep.**

**Kaze: You guys take care of her. I'll wrap this up. *ahem* R & R please. Thank you.**


	4. Grandpa's Missing

Dreamer and the Demon

Ch. 3: Grandpa's Missing

Back in the village, Seto was with Weevil and was right outside Shelen's yard with Tea, Siran, and Vivian all crying.

"Girls, girls, relax." Seto said to them, "I'm just getting married."

This made them cry more. Seto sighed and turned to Weevil.

"Alright, you know the plan right?"

"Yes!" Weevil nodded.

"When Shelen and I come outside you-"

"I start the band!" Weevil started conducting the band of wedding musicians. Seto then slammed the tuba over Weevil's head.

"Not yet!" Seto growled.

"Sorry..." Weevil appologized weakly from his position with the tuba over his head. Seto then walked up to the front door. Shelen answered it since Yugi was busy upstairs making his bed.

"Hello?" She looked out and saw Seto standing there.

"Oh, hey, Kaiba." She greeted, not very pleased to see him, "Something you want?"

"Yes, Shelen." Seto began as she reluctantly let him in, "Today is the day your dreams come true."

"And what do you know about my dreams?" She raised an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Simple. You need a simple life, your job is to become a house-wife when you're married right?"

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Think of it this way. Sitting by the fire, little wife massaging my feet, little boys playing with the dogs. Six or seven of them." Seto was thinking absentmindedly.

"Dogs?" Shelen asked as she looked at him oddly.

"No, boys that'll become handsom men like me."

She had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. This guy wasn't serious was he? He knew nothing of her dreams, and marrage wasn't one of those dreams.

"Um, though the offer is pretty tempting, Seto..." She said as she backed up against the door as he came closer, "I'll pass."

Then with that she opened the door from behind, moved behind him and with one foot, shoved him out the door where he landed in the mud. She then took his boots, which had fallen off, and tossed them out as well then shut the door again.

Weevil began the wedding march theme as soon as the door had opened. Seto bopped the shorter teen on the head when he got out of the mud.

"So, how did it go?" Weevil asked.

"How did it go? How did it GO? I WILL make Shelen my wife! One way or another!" Seto declared as he grabbed Weevil by the front of his shirt. He then dropped the smaller teen and stormed off. Leaving his very happy fangirls behind.

...

Shelen took a deep breath and pushed off the door she was leaning against in her moment to calm herself down. The nerve of that guy! Asking-no telling-her to marry him! Yugi walked downstairs at that point as he saw his older sister so frustrated.

"Shelen? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

"Who was at the door?"

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." Shelen said shortly though very iritated.

"What did HE want?" Yugi asked, also annoyed by the guy.

"He had the nerve to ask me to marry him." Shelen growled. Yugi spit out the water he was drinking at those words.

"He WHAT?"

"No big deal. I said 'no' and kicked him out. Litteraly." She smirked at the memory. Yugi giggled at this.

"Well, as long as you're ok." He smiled and they both had a good laugh over the 'Seto Kaiba mud-bath.'

Shelen then went out to gather some eggs for breakfast. She walked outside with the basket and thought about the insident again.

"I said I would never marry." She said to no one in particular. She wanted to go on an adventure. To find true love and find an exciting tale. To be like the people in her books. She sighed and flopped down in the grass after setting down the basket of eggs and stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

...

_"Thankyou...For saving me by the way." She said quietly as she dabbed at the wound. He looked back at her witha small blush on his face._

_"Y-You're welcome..." He said akwardly. She continued dabbing the wound and a blush came to her own face. The others watched with smiles. Things may become a lot more cheerful around the castle._

...

Shelen's eyes suddenly snapped open as she heard the sound of a horse whinnie. She looked up to see Windchaser galloping toward her with the cart, but no Grandpa.

"Wind? Windchaser what are you doing here? Where's Grandpa?" Shelen asked as the black mare came up to her. Shelen saw the scarf stuck to the wagon and pulled it out.

"Grandpa's scarf..." She whispered. Yugi then joined her outside the house.

"Shelen, what's wrong? Where's Grandpa?"

"Yugi..." Shelen looked to her brother then at the scarf. She clutched it tightly.

"Yugi, stay here. I'm going to find Grandpa!" She said as she unhooked the wagon and got on Windchaser's back.

"What? Wait! I'm coming too!"

"No! I can't risk you getting hurt. I'll go, stay here in case Grandpa comes back."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Stay here!" Shelen ordered sternly. Yugi nodded and Windchaser galloped off.

"Be safe..." Yugi whispered, then he returned to the house.

...

Windchaser soon came to the dark woods again and galloped on till they came to the iron gates. Shelen dismounted and stooped down to pick up a hat.

"Grandpa's hat..." She whispered, "Grandpa is in here."

...

"Ok, I screwed up! I was trying to be nice!" Joey pouted. Seth just glared at him.

"That;s exactly what got us into trouble!" Seth said. They suddenly stopped their bickering when they heard a voice. The two objects looked up and around the corner to see a young woman walk through the doors.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking for my Grandpa." She called.

"It's a girl!" Joey whispered to Seth.

"Yes, I know she's a girl." Seth grumbled.

"No! I mean a human! She can break the spell!"

...

"Mama! Mama!" The teacup cried as he hopped toward the teapot.

"What is it Heba." The teapot, Shayla, asked.

"Mama! There's a girl in the castle!" Heba said excitedly.

"Now, Heba! That's nothing to joke about!" Shayla scolded, "Come on, it's time for your bath."

"But I really saw her!" Heba pouted as he was pushed into the sink for a bath.

"Did you hear? There's a girl in the castle!" Mai, the feather duster, asked as she hurried up to them looking excited.

"See? I told you!" Heba giggled.

...

Shelen continued walking up the steps of the castle. She came to some stone steps that kept leading up, which must have led to a tower of some sort. She didn't notice that Joey was following her. He stopped and sat up on the ledge, lighting the rest of the way to the tower.

Shelen suddenly heard coughing. She sped up and soon found the cell her Grandfather was being held in.

"Grandpa!" She cried and rushed over to him. She grabbed his hands and felt how cold they were.

"Shelen, you shouldn't have come!" Grandpa whispered urgently.

"Of course I did! You're sick, I'm getting you out of here!" She protested.

"No! There is a-"

"There is nothing you can do." A cold voice spoke. Shelen looked behind her and saw a figure in the shadows glaring at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the master of this castle." The figure, a man she guessed from his deep voice, said.

"Why won't you let him go? Can't you see he's sick?" She demanded.

"He was caught trespassing." The man said harshly as he moved quickly to the next area of shadows.

"Surely there's something I can do!"

"There is nothing."

"Shelen, please! Leave me! I am old, my time is up! You have so much to live for!" Grandpa pleaded with his granddaughter.

"No, don't say that, Grandpa!" She turned back to her grandfather.

"Leave. There is nothing you can do." The man ordered.

"Wait!" Shelen cried as the man turned to leave, "Take me as your prisioner."

"Shelen, no!" Grandpa cried. The man seemed suprised by this.

"You would...Take his place?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes." She nodded, "But only if you let him go."

"I will. But you must promise to stay here forever." The man said. She caught a glimps of his arm.

"Come out into the light." She said, tilting her head slightly and squinting into the darkness. She wanted to know who she was giving up her freedome to. The man hesitated but then he stepped forward, slowly. First his feet, then the rest of him.

She gasped in horror and shock. When she saw the feet they were claw-like talons like that of an animal even though the skin was flesh. The legs were formed like an anthro and he had claws for fingers. His face was human, but there were long elf-like ears and if she didn't know better she would have thought he could be Yugi's twin if he were human. His hair was spiky and wild, with goldblonde bangs framing his face but there were streaks of the blond that went up into the black of the main hair, Yugi's bangs only framed his face. Crimson was the color that highlighted the ends while Yugi had purple where the crimson was. The man's eyes were also a deep crimson, but the pupils were thin vertical slits and were cold and uncaring, but there was curiousity there as well. He also had two silver white straight horns that poked through the hair and went almost past the spikes of his hair. She also saw a long tail like a lizards' laying limp behind him. His skin was a slight tan color but a lighter hue. He also wore an white Egypt style kilt with a blue strip down the front and a gold waistband. He also wore gold armbands and wristbands and on on the tail. Around his throat was a black choker made of metal with a ruby embedded in the front. He wore a long dark purple cloak over it all.

She looked away for a moment then to Grandpa.

"Shelen, please! Don't do this!" Grandpa begged her. She took a deep breath then and stood.

"You have my word." She said after standing in front of him with her head bowed.

"Done." The man-no demon-said and walked past her. He unlocked the cell door and dragged Grandpa out.

"Shelen!" Grandpa was sobbing.

"Grandpa! Grandpa wait!" Shelen cried back as she reached out to him.

Outside the castle, Grandpa was still sobbing.

"There's nothing you can do, old man!" The demon snapped and opened the door to the old carrage at the steps entering the castle. He then tossed the old man in.

"Take him back to the village." The demon ordered and walked away to return to the more important things. Grandpa continued sobbing and pleading as the carrage moved on it's own and was hurrying back to the village.

...

When the demon got back to the tower Joey stopped him.

"Master, wouldn't it be better to I dunno...Make her stay more...Welcoming?" Joey sudgested. The demon glared at him and Joey shrugged. The demon then continued to walk up the stairs to the tower. He saw Shelen on the floor, sobbing.

"Y-You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye!" She sobbed. This made him feel abit guilty. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Come. I'll take you to your room." He said and turned to leave.

"My room?" She asked confused. He turned back with an impatient look.

"Do you WANT to stay in the tower?" He asked annoyed.

"N-No..." She admitted.

"Then follow me."

They left the tower and went down the hall. Joey was guiding them as the demon held him up.

"Um...What's your name?" Shelen asked quietly. The demon didn't answer right away.

"...It's Yami." He said after a few minutes.

"Yami..." She repeated, "I'm...Shelen..."

"I know. I heard the old man call you that." Yami replied shortly. She frowned. things then got quiet again. She followed with her head down and Yami glanced back at her once or twice. Joey then urged him to say something. Yami sighed.

"This caslte is your home now." Yami said, "You may go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the We-" She started to ask.

"It's forbidden!" He snapped louder than nessisary. She nodded timmidly.

They soon came to a room.

"This is your room. If you need anything the servants will help." Yami said and she walked in.

"Invite her to dinner!" Joey sudgested.

"And you will join me for dinner." Yami added, "That is NOT a request!"

He slammed the door and she suddenly broke down and ran to her bed and cried. What had she just agreed to? How would she survive with such a terrible person? She didn't think she would.


	5. Be Our Guest

Dreamer and the Demon

**EDIT: I uploaded the wrong file last time. Sory guys^^' Here's the real chapter.**

Ch. 4: Be Our Guest

Shelen had been in her room, crying for a while. Then there was a knock at the door. She looked up.

"Who is it?" She asked, fearing it was Yami.

"It's Shayla dear, with some tea." Someone called through the door. Shelen stood and wiped her eyes then walked to the door and opened it. A rollaway tea tray rolled into the room. Shelen looked confused but shut the door.

"Hello, deary." The teapot smiled. Shelen jumped and backed up. She accidently hit the wardrobe and it jumped.

"Oops! Careful dear!" The wardrobe laughed.

"Wha? What's going on here?" Shelen asked as she backed away from them.

"Nothing to be alarmed of, deary," The teapot-Shayla, Shelen presumed-said as she poured some tea into a small teacup.

"Just some enchantments." The wardrobe giggled.

"Here, have some tea. It'll make you feel better." Shayla said. Shelen nodded and sat down on the bed. She then took the teacup and took a sip. There was a giggle and she looked down to see the cup had made the giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She set the cup down gently.

"It's ok, it's my job!" The cup said. It's huge amethyst eyes gleamed with innocence. Shelen smiled. The cup reminded her of Yugi. Yugi...and home. Tears suddenly filled her eyes again as she thought of home. She hoped her grandfather would be ok. Then again, Yami did keep his word and let the old man go. So he must be. He was home with Yugi in the village. They were ok.

"Miss? Hey, why are you crying?" The cup asked.

"Huh?" Shelen looked up, "I-I was just...You remind me of my little brother." She explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" The cup asked.

"No, no...It's a good thing. I just miss him."

"What was his name?"

"Yugi."

"Really? My name's Heba!"

"Both mean 'game' right?" Shelen asked lamely.

"Yup! I think." Heba replied. Shelen smiled, he even had Yugi's personality.

"Anyway, if I had a big sister, you'd remind me of her!" Heba continued.

"Thanks." Shelen smiled. Heba beamed.

"Hey, think since you'll be living here...I could be your brother?" Heba asked nervously. Shelen smiled kindly at him.

"Sure." She agreed. Heba cheered and Shayla told him to settle down.

"Anyway, I'm Shayla. This is Heba, as you know-" Shayla introduced.

"And I'm Anzu!" The wardrobe said enthusiastically **(A/N: I like Anzu, she isn't too hung up on friendship speeches)**.

"I'm Shelen." Shelen introduced herself.

"Dreamer." They said the meaning. She nodded, blushing.

"Well, enough chitchat, let's get you dressed for dinner!" Anzu said and both the doors of the body of the wardrobe flew open. She then took a dress with one door.

"This one will make you look just...um...Ravishing!" Anzu couldn't find the right word.

"That's very kind...But I'm not going to dinner." Shelen said.

"But you must!" Anzu insisted, "The master commanded it!"

"Well he's not my master." Shelen said stubbornly and pouted. Shayla then decided to check on Yami.

...

Yami was busy pacing, his hands behind his back.

"Where is she?" He muttered, "She should be down by now..."

"Master, give her some time. She just got here and needs a chance to take it all in." Joey reasoned. Yami shot a glare at Joey.

"But hey, at least now we have a chance! You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, . We'll be back to normal by midnight!" Joey said.

"Love doesn't work that way, Joey." Shayla sighed. Joey frowned.

"Besides. She wouldn't fall in love with a demon." Yami pointed out in a mutter.

Shayla then scowled at the childish behavior of Yami.

"Now you're being rediculous!" She said, "Stand up straight!"

Yami looked at her bewildered but obeyed.

"Stop scowling!" Joey also said, "Smile a little!"

Yami tried a smile. It looked like a fanged grimase.

"And most important of all!" Joey said as he hopped down from the freplace to stand next to Shayla.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You must control your temper!" Both servants said at once. The door then suddenly creaked open slightly. Yami looked up. So did the others. He tried to look friendlier by smiling. Then Seth came in. Yami's face fell.

"Well? Is she coming?" He asked.

"Um...Actually...She told me to tell you that she's...Not going to come...?" Seth said nervously. Yami exploded.

"WHAT?" He roared and ran out of the room, his wings extended and gave him more speed as he shot toward Shelen's room.

"Yami! Master wait!" Shayla and Joey called after him.

"I told you to come down for dinner!" Yami spoke loudly though the door to Shelen's room as he banged on it.

"I'm not hungry!" Shelen retorted.

"I will break down this door and drag you if I have to!" Yami stopped when the others came up.

"Go ahead and try!" Shelen retorted again.

"Master, try asking nicely." Shayla sudgested.

"But she is being so difficult!" Yami said through grit teeth as he gestured toward the door.

"Try it." Joey said. Yami sighed.

"It would be a great honor if you joined me for dinner." He spoke through gritted teeth and exagerated it with a bow. The others gave him a hint to add the 'P' word.

"Please?" Yami added in a mumble.

"No thanks." Shelen replied. Yami gave a frusterated groan then let his temper get the best of him.

"Fine!" He yelled, "Then stay in there and STARVE!"

He then turned to the others.

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all." He told them. Then he stormed off back to the West Wing.

Seth turned to the others.

"Right. Mutt, you guard her room. Make sure she doesn't come out." Seth ordered Joey.

"I thought I told you ta quit callin' me that!" Joey growled.

"The rest of us have more things to do." Seth ignored Joey and they left him to play bodyguard.

...

Once in his room, Yami slammed the door and grabbed the puzzle.

"Show me the girl!" He commanded, it knew exactly who he was talking about and a vision of Shelen in her room with Anzu appeared in his mind.

_"Surely you could give him a chance?" Anzu tried to persuade her, "I'm sure once you get to know him he's not such a bad guy!"_

_"I don't wanna get to know him! I want NOTHING to do with him!" Shelen said through her sobs._

The vision ended and Yami put the puzzle back on the stand. He then turned to the rose. Most of the petals had fallen.

"Maybe I am just a...monster..." He whispered as he looked down in shame.

...

Back in the village, Seto was sulking while the others were drinking and talking merilly.

"Come on, Seto!" Weevil tried to cheer his boss up, "So what if one girl doesn't like you. There are plenty more!"

"It doesn't change the fact I was humiliated in front of the entire village." Seto muttered as he glared at the fire. Weevil frowned.

"You're WAY better than that Seto! It's her own fault that stubborn bitch doesn't know who-"

"Don't call her that." Seto growled. Weevil nodded. Setom then sighed and rubbed a hand to his temple. All this was his father's fault. If it weren't for Gazburo Seto wouldn't even be worrying about marrying. It was true he had fallen for Shelen but he would have had his own methods to get her to like him back.

"That's right!" Came the booming voice Gazburo as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Seto glared at the hand but knew better than to pull away, "You'll get another chance!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Solomon came rushing in.

"It's got her!" Solomon cried, "It's got her locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?" A man asked as Solomon shook him.

"Shelen!" Solomon cried, "We have to save her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Seto looked at Solomon in amusement. The old man grew crazier every day, "Who's got Shelen locked in the dungeon?"

"A demon! A horrible, monsterous demon!" Solomon cried. Everyone but Solomon himself laughed.

"Was it a big demon?" Someone asked mockingly.

"Huge!"

"With ugly fangs and wicked claws?" Another asked.

"Yes! Like swords! You have to help me rescue her!"

"Alright, alright old man!" Gazburo chuckled, "We'll help you."

"You will?" Solomon asked hopelfully as some men hoised him up and began to drag him out, "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Suddenly they thew him into the snow. Solomon went flying and landed in the snow with a plop. The men laughed and went back inside.

"Crazy old Solomon!" One jeered, "Always good for a laugh!"

"Crazy old Solomon, huh?" Gazburo thought for a moment then grinned evilly, "Seto! I have the perfect solution to your problem!"

"What?" Seto raised an eyebrow in suspision and skepticism. Gazburo then began to whisper in his ear. Seto thought the idea was so crazy, it just might work. So that was the plan.

...

Solomon returned to the house and Yugi greeted him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, "Where's Shelen?"

"If they won't help me I'll find her myself!" Solomon declared. He began to pack things he would need for his journey.

"I'm coming with you!" Yugi declared bravely.

"Yugi, it's too dangerous!" Solomon protested.

"I stayed last time! I want to help Shelen too!" Yugi retorted stubbornly. Solomon finally gave in and Yugi and him left the house to find Shelen and rescue her from the demon.

...

A few hours later, back in the castle, Shelen left her room. She looked around for Yami and when she didn't see him she walked down the hall. At that moment Joey and Mai had appeared from behind a curtain. Mai was giggling, Joey was flirting with her. He then suddenly saw Shelen leaving.

"Oh-no!" Joey gasped, "She escaped!"

Shelen walked down the carpet covered stairs and to the main level. She looked around again and then headed toward the kitchen. She peeked in. The clock from before and Shayla saw her enter.

"Ah, hello. I am Seth, keeper of the household." Seth introduced as she walked in. He bowed low.

"It's nice to meet you." Shelen nodded with a smile. Joey then suddenly rushed toward them.

"And that is Joey." Seth said. Joey bowed and took her hand and kissed it a few times. Seth sighed.

"Or as I call him, the Mutt." He commented. Joey glared at Seth and with one of the candles reached back and burned Seth with their lit tip.

"What brings you down here, Miss?" Shayla asked.

"Well...I am a bit hungry actually." Shelen said sheepishly.

"Well! The girl's hungry! Start up the fire, set out the dishes!" Shayla started to take charge.

"Very well." Seth sighed, "Some bread and cheese should do."

"Bread and cheese? Dude, she ain't our prisioner! She's our guest!" Joey exclaimed.

"But you heard what the master said-" Seth tried to protest.

"Oh, we'll risk it!" Shayla said.

"Alright fine. Don't listen to me." Seth grumbled, "But keep it down."

"Sure, sure." Joey shrugged, "But what's dinner without a little...Music."

"Music?" Seth cried as Joey left the kitchen.

...

In the dining room, Shelen had sat down and Joey had put up a french accent.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle,  
it is with deepest pride and greatest  
pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let  
us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!" He announced.

**(A/N: This scene is basically the dishes and stuff dancing and singing with Seth running around trying to shush them so I will only add the lyrics)**

Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing  
They can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest

Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
[Mugs:] And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
[All:] Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest 

Joey: If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
[All:] Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest

Joey: Life is so unnerving  
For a servat who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Shayla: It's a guest  
It's a guest  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two  
For you, our guest?  
[Chorus:] She's our guest  
[Shayla:] She's our guest  
[Chorus:] She's our guest

Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going

Course by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Please, be our guest!

At the end of the song and dancing Shelen clapped in appluase.

"That was wonderful!" She said with a smile.

"Yes, I guess it was." Seth replied as the dishes and silverware retreated, "Now I believe it's time for you to go to bed."

"Oh, I can't go to bed now! This is my first time in an enchanted castle." Shelen explained.

"enchanted? Who said the castle was enchanted?" Seth asked. He glared at Joey.

"I figured it out." She replied, "Would you mind showing me around? I'm sure you know EVERYTHING about the castle." She said.

"Actually," Seth puffed up his chest, looking proud of himself, "I do."

...

Shelen, Joey, and Seth spent the evening taking a tour of the castle. They had just finished in the hall of the suits of armor. Shelen suddenly looked up to see a flight of stairs leading up to a dark area. She took a step toward it. Joey and Seth noticed she wasn't following anymore and quickly got in front of her. Like it would make a difference.

"What's up there?" She asked.

"N-Nothing! There's nothing important in the West Wing." Seth assured her.

"So that's the West Wing." Shelen looked back up at the flight leading to the dark hall, "I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Seth replied hurriedly.

"Then why is it forbidden?" She took a few steps up the stairs.

"Wait! Wouldn't you like to see the tapestries?" Seth asked.

"Maybe later." She replied and sidestepped them again.

"What about the gardens? Or the library?" Joey sudgested.

"You have a library?" Shelen asked excitedly.

"Yep! With books!" Joey replied.

"Mountains of books!" Seth added. Then they walked in the direction of the library, not noticing Shelen wasn't following. She instead continued up the stairs to the dark hallway. She went left and soon found two large double doors. She hesitated and looked around for a sign of someone watching her and she then pulled open the door with one of the carved handles.

Inside the room was dark and everything was torn up or broken. She walked cautiously through the clutter then her attention was caught by a painting. She walked over to it and saw the painting was torn. As though something had ripped through it with claws. She shivered at the thought of Yami. He was the only one she knew with claws.

She reached a hand up and her eyes narrowed slightly in thought as she was about to push the shread of the paper up to make the face. Two familiar crimson eyes were above the piece she was touching, but they looked friendlier by a fraction. Suddenly a faint glow caught her attention. She turned and saw a glowing rose. She walked over to it cautiously and then stared. She then lifted the glass dome off of it and gazed at the wilting but beautiful flower. Roses had always been her favorite flowers, it was another thing she inherited from her mother.

She reached out to touch the rose but then a soft thump was heard. She looked up to see Yami standing the archway to the balcony. He didn't look happy. He suddenly grabbed the glass dome and placed it over the rose again. He glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I'm sorry...I-I was just-" She tried to explain.

"I told you never to come here!"

"Please! I didn't mean any harm-"

"Get out!" He snapped.

"Bu-"

"GET OUT!" He roared and she had to duck as his claws barely hit her and cut through a chair. She ran as he continued to smash and destroy things yelling for her to get out. She ran out of the room quickly. Yami panted from his rage then realized what he had done. He looked at his claws and then placed them over his face in shame.

**I realized that I did make Seto look like a total ass-hole in this story so I have a reason now. Blame Gazburo, he's the real bad guy and Seto wont die! Yay! :D Oh and, I skipped that song Gaston and the villagers sing to spare Seto the shame.**

**Seto: Thank you for feeling at least SOME sympothy.**

**Me: Sorry Seto^^ This is the only story I write where you will be a jerk. Just be glad you aren't going to die.**

**Seto: Yippie...**

**Yami sure got a temper :D But that'll change soon.**

**Yami: Good. I feel OOC scaring my poor Shelen like that.**

**Shelen: You still do.**

**Yami: I do?**

**Shelen: Yup. Your lack of knowellage is what scares me.**

**Yami: Ok that was harsh...**

**Shelen: Sorry but that's what you get for trying to kill me. ^_^**


	6. Change of Heart

Dreamer and the Demon

Ch. 5: Change of Heart

Shelen ran down the stairs and grabbed her cloak. The servants she had met were all at the bottom of the stairs looking worried having heard the smashing and the yelling.

"Promise or no promise!" Shelen said as she passed them, "I'm not staying here any longer!"

She then rushed to the stables and mounted Windchaser then the horse galloped through the gates. They galloped through the snow covered woods and soon the wolves emerged. They chased the horse and snapped at her feet causing the mare to whinie in fear. One wolf managd to scare Windchaser so much she reared up causing Shelen to fall off.

The frightened mare tried to run but her reigns got tangled in a tree branch and the wolves were about to advance. Shelen grabbed a stick and swung it at the wolves, trying to get them to back off. Her hairtie had snapped in the chase so her hair was getting in her face. She swung at the wolves but lost her footing and tripped. A wolf snapped at her legs and Shelen tried to get away but couldn't move that well. One of the wolves pounced, lunging at her when the attack was stopped as something grabbed it by the throat.

Shelen looked up and saw Yami glaring at the wolf, his claws clamping tightly around the wolf's neck. Yami gave a mighty roar **(A/N: He litterally roared like a lion or a dragon since his demon features are that of a dragon) **and threw the wolf against a tree. He growled at the wolves, crouching low and challanging them to attack. They took the challange they were that hungry, and attacked him. He fought them off, clawing many of them and ripping them apart but they had the advantage and one bit his arm. He roared again and then ripped the wolf off his arm and threw it against a tree. The wolf lay limp and lifeless and the other wolves suddenly became fearful. That must have been the alpha male.

The wolves scattered and Yami panted from exaustion. He staggered and looked at Shelen with a new look in his eyes. They said 'I'm sorry' before he passed out. Shelen stared at the demon, holding the reigns of her horse then looked at Windchaser. The horse juast stared back. Shelen had two choices. She could:

A; Leave while she still could and leave Yami to die. After all he had been a total jerk to her.

or

B; Help him.

She chose the latter and led Windchaser over to Yami's body. She lifted him as best she could and Windchaser helped then placed the demon on the horse's back where he was slng limply over it. Shelen then guided the demon back to the castle. When they got there, the servants imediatly began to help get him back inside.

...

Shelen placed a cloth in a basin of warm water. She wrung it out and turned to Yami who was glaring at his arm.

"Here, this will help." She said and tried to placed the cloth on his injury. Yami glared at her and moved his arm away, a faint growl in his throat.

"Hold still." Shelen tried to get the cloth on the wound gently but because he was moving so much it only made the wound hurt more. Yami gave a yell of pain, which sounded like a less feral roar and glared at shelen.

"That hurt!" He exclaimed.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you just hold still!" Shelen countered.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Yami tried to place the blame on her.

"Well if you hadn't scared me like that I wouldn't have run away!" She retorted. Yami had to think for a moment.

"Well YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He gave a triumphant smirk thinking he had won.

"Well you need to learn to control your temper!" Shelen scolded. Everyone looked at her in bewilderment. Yami tried to find a counterargument but didn't find one. He gave up and looked away with his head resting on his hand which was propped on one elbo.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little." Shelen warned. She then placed the cloth gently on the wound. It still stung but Yami only cringed at the touch.

"By the way," Shelen looked up for a moment then back down at his arm, "I wanted to thank you...For saving my life."

He looked down at her in suprise then his expression softened and a blush dusted his cheeks for a moment.

"You're welcome..." He replied. She smiled slightly. They were finally able to be friends.

...

Back in the village, in a dark pub sat Seto, Gazburo, and Weevil with another man called Bones **(A/N: I thought that since Bones is a creepy guy that he'd play the owner of the 'Loony Bin' thing). **

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Bones." Gazburo said as they sat drinking beer**(A/N: People of 18 and older can drink in this story. It's a fanfic so who cares.).**

"This better be worth my time, Mr. Kaiba." Bones growled.

"Oh it will." Gazburo nodded. Seto sat quietly, knowing better than to get in the way.

"you know Mr. Solomon Mutou?" Gazburo asked.

"The inventor?" Bones looked suprised, "Yes. What about him?"

"The poor man is a bit...Delusional as of late." Gazburo said as he pulled up a slamm sack of gold coins and sliding it forward, still with his hand on it.

"And you want me to collect him?" Bones asked. Weevil was chugging down his beer without an interest in the convorsation.

"Temporarily. See, my son here," Gazburo gestured to Seto who glared at Bones coldly, "Has his eye set on Shelen."

"The odd girl? And why do you need me?" Bones asked.

"See, she'll do anything if it means her grandfather and younger brother are safe. Even marry someone to protect them."

"So it's all a scam then?" Bones smirked evilly.

"you know me too well." Gazburo chuckled darkly, "Here's your pay. We'll come get you when the time comes."

The four then exchanged information for the plan and Gazburo, Seto, and Weevil left. They went to Shelen's house and Gazburo knocked on the door.

"Shelen!" He called. There was no answer, "Solomon! Yugi!" Still nothing.

"Oh well, guess they're not home." Weevil shrugged. Gazburo grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"When they come back you will be in this exact spot! Stay here until they return then come report back to us!" Gazburo ordered. He then threw Weevil down into the snow. He then stormed off. Seto looked down at Weevil coldly.

"Do as he says." He growled then followed his father, leaving Weevil alone.

...

The next day at the castle, Shelen decided to take a walk around outside. She wore a long black winter cloak and some warmer pants as well as a longsleeved shirt and black boots. Heba and the footrest that was like a dog, and Windchaser accompanied her. Yami stood overlooking the scene with one of his elbos propped up and his chin resting on the hand of the arm. Joey and Seth were standing on either side of him on the balcony.

"She seems happier now." Joey pointed out. Yami nodded.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before..." He said absentmindedly, "I want to do something for her."

"Well, the usual works for any girl. Flowers, chocolates maybe." Seth sudgested.

"No, no!" Joey shook his head, "It needs to mean somethin'. It's gotta be somethin' more." He then thought for a moment, "I got it!"

...

"Is there a reason I have to wear a blindfold?" Shelen asked a little later as she was lead down the halls to a small door.

"Yes," Yami replied with a slight smile, "It's a suprise."

He then opened the door and led her into the room. It was dark so even without the blindfold she wouldn't have been able to see.

"Wait here." Yami told her. He then let go of her hand and hurried to the drapes to pull them away. He did this to each of the lage windows and Shelen tried to figure out what he was doing as light flooded into the blindfold a bit.

"Ok," He turned and walked behind her then took the knot in the blindfold and pulled it gently so the blindfold fell away, "Now."

Shelen, who had closed her eyes as added trust, opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The room was filled with books. Shelves and shelves of books.

"Do you like it?" Yami asked with a smile.

"I love it!" Shelen exclaimed. She had to restrain herself from looking through the books.

"Then it's yours." Yami replied and stood next to her.

"Thank you!" Shelen said with a joyful grin. Yami had never seen her so happy. She then went over to the books and picked one from the shelf.

"'Sword in the Stone'! This one's my favorite!" She said and opened the book to the first page. Yami stood at a distance and watched with a smile. She really did seem to love books. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to read it with me?" She offered. He was at a loss for words so nodded and cautiously walked over and they sat on the railing to read it together. Well, Shelen read it, Yami listened. They had been reading for hours and were at the part where Arthur was about to pull the sword from the stone.

"_And he pulled once_," Shelen read, Yami perked up and became excited, "_But to no avail._" He slumped back in disappointment, "_He tried a second time," _She read and he again became anxious, "_But still it would not budge,_" He frowned in disappointment, "_And then Arthur pulled a third time and the sword ccame from the anvil-"_

"And that makes him the next king!" Yami exclaimed as he jumped up. Shelen giggled.

"Wait and see." She replied. Yami looked a bit sheepish, then he sighed.

"I never knew books could do that to you." He said as he walked away abit, as though pacing, "Take you away from reality. Make me forget who I am...What I am..."

"You and me both." Shelen replied as she joined him where he was, "Back in the village, people used to think of me as odd."

"You?" He looked at her suprised.

"Hard to believe, right?" Shelen joked.

"Actually, yes." He nodded. She smiled.

"So, how about we finish the story." She sudgested.

"Right." He nodded and they sat on the railing again.

"_The sword came out and the crowd cheered. Arthur had done it. He was the true king."_ Shelen finished reading.

"I knew it." Yami grinned. Shelen laughed. They then stared at eachother, their faces were barely inches apart. Then Shelen pulled away and looked down at the book again with a smile. Yami blushed and looked away, cursing his luck.

...

The two later had lunch together for the first time. Shelen was about to take a bite of the soup but saw that Yami wasn't eating. He was just staring at his own soup uncertainly. She frowned then realized the problem and smiled kindly. She then lifted her bowl and he caught on to what she was trying to do. He lifted his own and they both drank the soup instead of eating it.

Out in the courtyard the two were enjoying time together. Shelen saw some birds and took the seeds she had brought and knelt down to spread some across the snow so that the birds hopped over and began to eat them. She turned to Yami who was watching in facination and placed a handful in his hands. He knelt down and she watched him try to feed the birds, but wasn't sure how to.

Shelen: There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before 

She smiled and took some of the seeds and tossed them gently on the snow. A bird hopped over to the seeds and Shelen helped keep Yami's hands still as the bird ate some of the seeds on the ground then moved to his clawed hands and ate from there. He looked up at Shelen suprised and with a smile. She returned the smile kindly and more birds showed up. 

Yami: She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my claw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before 

Shelen left Yami with the birds and went to rest against a tree and gather her thoughts.

Shelen: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

The birds had landed on Yami's head and shoulders and he just stared at them unsure what to do. Suddely a snowball was thrown at his face, startling the birds who flapped off. Yami looked to the sourse and saw Shelen standing not too far away with her hands behind her back and whistling. He looked at her in playful suspision then she threw another snowball at him and laughed.

He smirked and made his own larger snowball and was about to throw it at her but then she threw another of her snowballs at him, causing him to drop his own snowball onto himself. She threw more and they started a snowball fight. From inside the castle, looking out one of the large windows, Joey, Shayla, and Seth with a clueless Heba, watched the scene.

Joey: Well, who'd have thought?  
Shayla: Well, bless my soul  
Seth: Well, who'd have known?  
Shayla: Well, who indeed?  
Joey: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
Shayla: It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
Joey and Seth: We'll wait and see  
All three: A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
"What?" Heba asked.

Seth: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before

"What's there, Mom?" Heba asked his mother.

Shayla: There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there?" Heba whined.

"Shh," Shayla soothed, "I'll tell you when you're older." They then left the two lovebirds alone.

**Aw, things get cuter^^ Yami is no longer a total jerk-**

**Yami: Hey!**

**-And Shelen is giving him a second chance. Gazburo is an evil bastard as always, and Weevil is going to freeze his ass off out there. XD**

**Also I don't own any of these songs I'm using. They all belong to the Disney version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. I did the library scene from the musical and the movie as someone sudgested I do so I hope you liked that scene ****Sunrise Pheonix.**** Next chapter is all about the romance^^**


	7. Dreamer and the Demon

Dreamer and the Demon

**Ok, so the famous song in this chapter I didn't edit. Why? Because it sounds better if I leave it alone. So it still says 'Beauty and the Beast' in the song but the chapter is called 'Dreamer and the Demon' K? Good. Now, on with the show!**

Ch. 6: Dreamer and the Demon

It had been at least a week since Shelen had begun her stay in the castle of Yami the demon. She and Yami had become friends and were spending more time together, she had even taught him how to read.

On one night in particular, Yami wanted to do something special. A night to remember. And so in order to to that, he was forced to take a bath and dress in more decent clothes.

"I don't know if I can do this." Yami was starting to panic a bit. He had finished his bath and was drying his hair.

"Relax, you'll do fine!" Joey reassured him. The coat tree began to mess around with Yami's hair and try to get it to a good style for the occasion. They finally settled with combing it down to nearly flat but still spiking up a bit and in a low ponytail where the hairtie went near the end of the hair. He was then dressed in a formal attire for the age they lived in.

"Just act natural." Joey said then left him to wait for Shelen. He didn't have to wait long for she soon emerged from the other staircase dressed in a beautiful ball gown**(A/N: I couldn't resist^^) **and her golden hair was out of the ponytail it usually was tied in and flowed down her back. She wore a little jewelry, including her sapphire hanging from a golden choker necklace. Yami couldn't help but stare.

Shelen made her way down the steps and he held his hand out to her and she took it. They then went to the dining hall and had a nice dinner. Yami by now was able to use his utencils without his claws getting in the way. After dinner Shelen got up and went over to try to coax him into dancing with her. They entered the well lit ballroom. Shelen helped Yami to find the right hand position for a waltz and he gulped, unsure whether he could do this. Finally they were dancing.

_Shayla: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast 

Through the dance, Shelen had become relaxed and Yami had gotten the hang of it. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the music carry her. Yami looked up at Joey and Seth and they gave him a 'thumbs-up' gesture. 

_Shayla: Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

After the dance had ended, Yami and Shelen sat out on one of the balconies under the stars. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the time together, then Yami decided to ask an important question.

"Shelen," He looked at her and she looked at him, their faces inches apart, "Are you...Happy here?"

"Yes," She replied, rather suprised by his question, "Everyone here is so nice, and I enjoy spending time with you. It's just..."

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

"I miss my brother and my grandfather. I worry about them I wish I knew if they were alright."

Yami frowned. Then he perked up a bit. There was one way.

"There is a way." He told her. He then took her by the hand again and lead her back to the West Wing. Shelen remembered the last time she had been there. But this time it was different. She trusted Yami and knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. He lead her to the table where the rose was and picked up the millenium puzzle.

"This will show you anywhere or anyone you choose. Just tell it and it will show you." He explained. Usually Shelen would think it seemed silly, but she had seen a lot of silly things so she knew not to judge by appearences anymore. She nodded and he placed the puzzle in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please show me my grandfather and my little brother." She said. Soon in a flash an image appeared in her mind. It was of Solomon and he was coughing, trying to get through the storm and then collapsed. Yugi then entered the picture and was trying to help Solomon up. He was calling for help and also shivering.

"Gandpa! Yugi!" Shelen nearly dropped the puzzle and the image left her mind. Yami looked to Shelen's horrified face.

"What is it? What did you see?" He asked.

"Grandpa...H-He's sick and could be dying! And my brother isn't far behind!" She was close to tears. Yami turned and looked at the rose. There were only a few petals left. He knew the consequences if the last petal fell. He sighed.

"Then you must go to them." He told her.

"What?" She looked at him in shock.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." He said. A pain stung his heart as he said those words but forced himself to look at her.

"Th-Thank you!" She said then handed him the puzzle.

"No," He held up a hand to stop the gesture, "Keep it with you. So that you will always have a way to look back."

"Thank you, Yami," She said with a sad smile, "For everything."

He took the puzzle for a moment and then took a sturdy cord and wrapped it around the ring on top of the bottom of the pyramid and placed it gently over her neck. She then hugged him one last time and left the room to pack and change back into her peasant clothes.

Seth entered the room at that moment.

"I must say, Pharaoh," He said as he stood in the doorway, "Everything went perfect!"

"I let her go..." Yami whispered.

"Yes, yes, of co-" Seth stopped and stared at Yami who had his back turned and his head bowed, "Y-You what? Why?"

"Because," Yami said, "I love her."

**Well, there was another romantic scene and Yami has confessed he loes Shelen.**

**Yami: Finally!**

**Shelen: *rolls her eyes* Really? That's all you can say?**

**Yami: So, when do we get to the lemon scene?**

**Shelen: Yami, this fanfic is rated T and the actual movie was for kids. There isn't a lemon scene.**

**Yami: No lemon...?**

**Everyone else: Nope.**

**Yami: *sulks in a corner***

**R & R guys. Thanks^^**


	8. Return

Dreamer and the Demon

**Last Time:**

"I let her go..." Yami whispered.

"Yes, yes, of co-" Seth stopped and stared at Yami who had his back turned and his head bowed, "Y-You what? Why?"

"Because," Yami said, "I love her."

**Now we shall see what happens.**

Ch. 7: Return

"He did WHAT?" The other servants cried in shock.

"And we was so close!" Joey sulked.

"Yes, but at least he has learned to love." Shayla said sadly but with a hint of happiness that their king had found the way to love.

...

Shelen rode Windchaser out of the gates and Yami watched her sadly from his room. It was for the best. She deserved better...He looked over at the rose on the table, there were only 2 pedals left before he was doomed to remain as he was. Forever.

...

Windchaser galloped through the snow as Shelen searched for her fallen brother and grandfather. She soon spotted them and Windchaser gallopled over to them.

"Yugi! Grandpa!" Shelen knelt in front of her half frozen grandfather. Yugi was still concious but shivering violently.

"Hang on, guys! I'll get you home." Shelen assured them. She helped Solomon onto the horse first, then Yugi. She then lead the horse back to the village, praying her grandfather and brother would live.

...

When Shelen got back to the village and to the house she helped her family back into the warm house. She didn't notice the snowman blink and then fall apart to reveal Weevil. The little bug guy grinned evily.

"They're back!" He cheered through chattering teeth and rushed off the tell his boss and Gazburo.

Shelen took Yugi and Solomon to bed and started to treat their fevers.

"How did you escape?" Grandpa asked her as she fed him some soup once he was awake.

"I didn't escape, Grandpa, he let me go." Shelen said softly.

"That demon?" Grandpa was surprised.

"He's not a demon, Grandpa. He's changed." Shelen replied. Yugi was awake and feeling better again and had gone to get some hot water for Solomon for his freezing body.

"Shelen!" Yugi called. Shelen looked up, "There's someone here for you!"

She stood and told Solomon she would be back soon. She then walked out of the room and walked over to the door.

"Who is it, Yugi?" She asked. Yugi moved out of the way.

"Good evening, Ms. Pendragon." Bones greeted.

"Mr. Bones?" Shelen was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come for your grandfather. I came to collect him." Bones said as he gestured to his wagon labled 'Mental Hospital' with people outside the door with torches so they could see.

"Grandpa isn't crazy!" Yugi protested angrily. Some men were dragging Solomon from the house.

"What's going on here! What are you doing! Unhand me you-" He continued ranting, even cussing a few times which surprised everyone. Solomon Mutou did NOT cuss. Unless he was sick and nearly sick enough to die of nemonia-Which in this case he was.

"Poor kids." Gazburo sighed, "Wish I could help."

"Mr. Gazburo! You know Grandpa isn't crazy! Tell them!" Shelen pleaded with the man.

"I wish I could. But there's only one thing that will help."

"What?"

"Say you will marry my son, Seto Kaiba."

"What?" She looked at him shocked.

"Just one little word."

"No. Way. In. Hell." Shelen grit her teeth and glared up at him angrily. She would NOT marry Seto! She might have if it involved her grandfather before but not now. Not when she actually had fallen in love someone.

"Have it your way." Gazburo growled. He then walked away.

"Wait! Wait everyone!" Shelen stood on her front step again. They all looked at her.

"I can prove that the demon is real!" She pulled the Millenium Puzzle from her neck and held it so the eye was facing her, praying that the image would reflect so everyone could see.

"Show me the demon!" She commanded. She then held the puzzle up above her head so the Eye of Horus was facing the villagers. There was a bright white glow then the people all screamed or gasped in fear. There in front of them was an image of Yami, he was in another rage, roaring in sorrow and pain. Despite the image though, Shelen was glad to see him.

"Oh don't worry! He won't hurt you!" She assured the people, "He's really not always like this. He's sweet and kind. He's my friend."

She held the puzzle and gazed at the image with a soft smile. Gazburo's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the puzzle from Shelen's hands.

"You seem to have developed feelings for this monster."

"He's not the monster, Gazburo! You are!" She retorted.

"She's even crazier than the old man! Lock them all up!" Gazburo ordered the men. They threw the three 'crazy people' into the cellar then formed a mob and headed to the woods to find the castle.

"I have to warn Yami!" Shelen banged against the doors desperately. She then suddenly heard movement that wasn't from her family.

"Shelen?" It was a small voice similar to Yugi's. Shelen turned and saw Heba.

"Heba? What are you doing here?" Shelen asked.

"I don't have time to tell you but listen! If the castle is under attack then Atem is in trouble! As we left Mom told me to come with you and get you to come back. Atem will KILL himself if he can't break the curse!"

"Curse? And who's Atem?" Shelen had met all the servants in the castle, talking and nontalking ones, she had never met an 'Atem'.

"Atem is Yami's real name! I couldn't keep it a secret any longer but listen, When the last pedal of the rose falls then we'll all be furniture and he'll be a demon forever!"

"That's terrible!" Shelen turned to her brother and grandfather, "We have to get through this door!"

Yugi thought for a moment. Then he gasped.

"The woodcutter! Grandpa's invention!"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Shelen turned to Heba again.

"Heba, can you squeeze through that hole?" She pointed at the hole in the doors. Heba looked at them for a moment then he nodded.

"Good, now when you get through there I want you to find the machine out there with an axe on it. Pull the cord and it'll start." She instructed. Heba nodded again and she helped to push him though the hole. He then hopped toward the machine.

...

The residents of the castle were all depressed. The spell would take it's toll by midnight and Yami wasn't talking to anyone. Joey sighed and looked out the window glumly only to look again and gasp.

"A mob!" He cried in alarm. Seth hopped up and looked out as well.

"Warn the master! We have to stop them!" He ordered. Shayla did as told and hurried to Yami's room while the others made plans on how to get rid of the intruders.

"Master!" Shayla cried as she stopped in Yami's doorway. The demon stood at the window and saw what was happening.

"The castle is under attack!" Shayla exclaimed.

"Let them come." He said softly.

"But, Yami-"

"Leave me in peace." Yami said. Shayla realized he wouldn't do a thing and hopped away to help defend the castle.

...

Outside the caste, Gazburo and his 'angry mob' started slamming a giant log against the double doors of the castle. Seto and Weevil stood to the side with Gazburo who was grinning evily. Finally the doors burst open and the people walked in. Weevil took the lead and grabbed a candlestick-Joey-off the side table. The place was silent until Joey shouted.

"NOW!" He yelled. Furniture began to leap out of their hiding places and fight the villagers. Screaming and fighting was heard as Seto watched with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Gazburo slapped his hand to his face then motioned for Seto to follow him out of the caos.

"If you see the demon, kill it." Gazburo ordered and they began their search.

...

Shelen rode on Windchaser as Yugi followed on his white horse, Hikari. They galloped through the forest and to the castle.

"There it is Yugi!" Shelen called to her brother, "Yami's castle!"

"What do you plan to do?" Yugi called back.

"I have no idea..." Shelen muttered to herself, not wanting her brother to hear her.

...

Gazburo kicked open a door and pointed his bow at the room. Empty. He continued this until he came to the West Wing. The man kicked the door open and saw Yami standing by the window, head downcast. Gozburo took aim and fired at Yami's back where one ofhis wings would be if they were showing.

The demon gave a roar of pain and Gazburo rammed into him, sending Yami to the roof where he lay there motionless.

...

Shelen stopped Windchaser at the foot of the front steps. She and Yugi dismounted their steeds and Shelen saw Yami on the roof with Gazburo advancing.

"No! Yami!" Shelen cried and tried to run into the caslte to help her friend but was suddenly pinned against the wall by someone.

"You're not goin' anywhere." The man holding her sneered.

"Ushio?" Shelen cried in shock. Ushio had once bullied Yugi when he was younger until Shelen finally got rid of him. Apparently he was holding a grudge.

"Hey! Let her go!" Yugi demanded. He glared up at his former bully and the man glared at Yugi before smacking him across the face.

"Yugi!" Shelen cried as her brother was thrown against a wall from the impact. Ushio turned his attention back to his captive and leered at her. Suddenly though, his expression changed to one of shock and slight pain before he sluped down and released Shelen. She looked at the man's body and saw an arrow in his shoulderblade. She looked up to see Seto lowering his bow.

"Kaiba?" She questioned in shock.

"You better hurry before my father goes too far." Seto simply said. Shelen didn't argue. She looked up and saw Gazburo was about to hit Yami with a spiked club he had broken off of the roof.

"ATEM!" Shelen screamed, getting the demon's attention.

...

"ATEM!"

Yami's eyes snapped open when he heard the name. And Shelen's voice. But how was that possibe? She had gone home to take care of her sick grandfather and brother. And where did she hear that name? No time to dwell on it now.

Yami quickly grabbed the club in his claws and rose to his feet, glaring down at Gazburo, a demonic rage in his firey crimson eyes. Yami was pissed. And he was gonna take it out on Gazburo.

**Um yeah, weird ending of this chapter. I wanted the whole fight thing to happen next and stuff also I added Ushio and Seto has turned to the light-sorta.**

**Yami: Finally! I get to kick some ass!**

**Atem: Actually, Yami. You get to do that AGAIN.**

**Yami: What are you talking about?**

**Shelen: You already fought some wolves earlier in the story.**

**Yami: I did?**

**Shelen and Atem: *nod***

**Yami: Oh...**

**Atem: *turns to reader(s)* R&R and find out what happens to Yami. Will he win? Will Gazburo die? Does Shelen love Yami? Find out.**

**Yami: Dude, you're acting like NFxHL**

**Me: I heard that!**


	9. Curse Broken

Dreamer and the Demon

**Not much of a fight hear actually and this is just gonna be the last chapter. I am DONE with this story and hope you all enjoyed it. Now read and I'll thank you properly at the end.**

Ch. 8: Curse Broken

Gazburo gulped in fear as Yami wrenched the club out of the man's hands and threw it aside. He then punched Gazburo in the gut and then in the face. He wanted this bastard to suffer before killing him. Yami used his tail and knocked Gazburo against the wall then the demon grabbed the man by the throat and glared at him with fury in his narrowed slit-pupiled eyes. Yami raised his clawed hand, ready to tear the mans guts out.

"No! Please don't! I-I'll do anything!" Gazburo begged. Normally Yami would have ignored the pleas for mercy but over time had learned comapssion and love spending time with Shelen. His glare slowly disappeared and instead he stared at the terrified human then his eyes narrowed again and he pulled Gazburo closer and looked him in the eye, the cold hateful glare returning.

"Get out." Yami growled and dropped the poor excuse for a human being on the roof.

"Atem!" Shelen's voice called again. It was that same name. Yami looked up to see Shelen standing at his balcony, waiting for him, her arm outstretched.

"Shelen." Yami murmured and left Gazburo unwatched as he climbed the roof to get to the girl he had fallen in love with. When he reached her he held her hand in his gently, as though touching a rose petal, and when they were at eye-level moved the hand to cup her cheek.

"You came back..." He said, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah." Shelen nodded. Yami smiled kindly at her then they leaned toward eachother. Before their lips met though an excrusiating pain hit Yami in the back. He gave a roar of pain, nearly falling off the roof if Shelen hadn't grabbed his cloak in time and pulled him foward again. Gazburo, who had stabbed a dagger into the demon grinned evily until he lost his footing and fell to the unforgiving, eager sharp rocks below.

Shelen helped Yami over the railing of the balcony and removed the dagger then layed his head down gently on the ground as his breathing became ragged and his movements lessened.

"You actually came back..." Yami whispered as he cupped her cheek again.

"Of course I did." Shelen replied, fighting back tears.

"At least I got to see you again...One last time..."

"Shh," Shelen soothed, "Don't say that. We're together now. I came back for you."

Yami gave her a sad smile then his eyes closed and he fell silent, his head lifeless and hanging limp facing the side.

"Yami? Yami?" Shelen shook the body, tears in her eyes, "Atem!"

There was no responce.

"No!" Shelen cried onto his chest, hugging the demon's lifeless body close, "Please don't go! I love you!"

...

Right after shelen spoke those three beautiful words, the final petal of the rose fell from the stem and lay with the pile on the table. Joey, Seth, and Shayla looked at it in sorrow then turned to their departed prince. Yugi stood at the archway that led to the balcony. Staring in sorrow and shock. He may not have known Yami at all, but Yugi knew Yami ment a lot to his sister. He suddenly gasped when the sky began to brighten.

...

Small drops of sparkling 'rain' fell from the clouds and onto the balcony. Shelen gasped and looked up at the falling specks. Suddenly Yami's body then began to glow. Shelen moved away and stood up as the body rose and then something amazing happened.

Yami was changing. His form shifting in a way. His claws were retracting slowly and forming into normal fingers and thumbs. His feet shifted to look like normal human feet with toes and normal legs. His tail disappeared and his large wings also melted away. Then the horns poking out from his bangs also disappeared and his ears became human.

While this was happening the castle was changing too. The forest was clearing up, looking brighter and cheerier. The castle was starting to look more like a palace. One found in ancient Egypt. White and clean. It was beautiful!

Shelen was too focused on Yami and his transformation. The human Yami slowly was lowered back to the ground by this strange magic and Shelen approached cautiously. The body suddenly stirred and the man staggered to his feet. His back was turned to Shelen so she couldn't see what was going on. The man that she assumed was Yami was looking at his hands and seemed to be examining them.

He then turned around and Shelen gasped. He looked exactly like Yami! His skin was a little tanner but other than that it must be him! She just had to be sure. He smiled at her with joy shining in his eyes. She just stared at him in shock.

"Shelen," He spoke, his voice was the same as well but full of joy and warmth, "It's me."

Shelen stepped closer to him and just to make sure looked deep into his eyes. Those beautiful crimson red eyes filled with love and warmth. It WAS him. It was the deom she had fallen in love with!

"Yami!" She flung her arms around him and he returned the hug, hugging her waist. They then pulled away a bit to look into eachothers eyes and finally Yami leaned his head forward a bit and pressed his lips to Shelen's. She returned the kiss eagerly.

"Pharaoh!" A voice called. Yami and Shelen parted and turned to see a man that looked like Seto but with a tan and darker eyes walk out onto the balcony toward the two. Following him was a blonde that looked similar to the man before him but with sun-kissed skin and honey brown eyes.

"Seth! Joey!" Yami grinned at them and hugged them both. A woman that looked like an older version of Shelen then walked out. Her hair was much longer and tied in a low ponytail that tied at the end of her hair.

"shayla!" Yami hugged Shayla as well. Shelen couldn't help but smile as well. She turned to see Yugi staring wide-eyed at a boy identical to Yugi himself but with tan skin and wearing a baesh tunic.

"Heba!" Shayla hugged her son when she saw he was no longer a tea cup. Yugi just stood there stunned. Shelen walked over to her brother.

"It's a long story, Yugi. You'll just have to get used to it though." She grinned. Yugi turned to stare at Yami then as the man walked up to them.

"Yugi, this is Yami. Yami, this is Yugi, my little brother." Shelen introduced when Yami reached them. Yami smiled down at Yugi.

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi." He said politely. Yugi nodded, still stunned. He then snapped out of it and gave Yami a stern look. The former demon raised an eyebrow in question and Yugi tried to look intimidating.

"If you ever break my sister's heart, I'll kill you." Yugi said seriously. He knew that the two older teens were in love and could tell Yami would never hurt Shelen but was just making sure. Yami nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around Shelen's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I promise I will treat her like the princess she deserves to be." He confirmed and Shelen blushed at the promise. Yami then pulled her into another kiss.

"By the way, what do I call you now?" Shelen asked. Yami stared at her strangely.

"I mean, do you prefer to be called Atem or Yami?" She explained.

"I haven't been called Atem in years. It would be nice to be called by my birth name again. Perhaps I can correct all my wrongs now." Yami, or Atem now, replied.

"I like either name. But I think Atem suits you better." Shelen smiled. Atem grinned and they kissed once more.

...

Later that day Shelen introduced Atem officially to Grandpa and the villagers accepted what had happened. A ball was thrown to celebrate the end of the curse and the beginning of a happy marrage. Everyone was invited.

"Do you think they'll be happy together?" Grandpa asked, still a little unsure but accepting the fact his only granddaughter was with a former demon.

"I believe they shall be together until death." Shayla replied with a smile. Shelen seemed like a daughter to Shayla and she wanted the girl to be happy. She knew they would be.

Seto, who was also invited to the party, stood off away from the other people with his arms crossed and a stoik look on his face. He was a bit skeptical still of the possibilities of all the magic that happened but accepted it eventually. He just didn't think he deserved to participate in the acctivity because of all he had done because of his father.

"Hey." A voice spoke up. Seto looked to his left to see a woman around his age with cherry red hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled at him micheviously. Seto frowned at her.

"Wanna dance?" The girl asked. Seto was taken aback.

"What?"

"Dance. Come on!" The woman encouraged and dragged Seto over to the dancefloor with the others that were dancing.

"By the way, I'm Jasmine." The woman introduced.

"Seto." Seto replied. Jazz grinned and they danced. A bit later the double doors opened and everyone turned to see Shelen walk out in a white dress traditional to the Egyptian theme. The crowd parted and Atem walked over to her wearing a white tunic and a dark purple cloak as well as some gold jewelry and the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. A half circlet with wings carved in gold and the Eye of Horus on the middle where the forehead was resting on his head.

The Pharaoh held out his hand to his Queen and she smiled then placed her hand on his and he gently closeded his fingers over hers and they walked out to the dancefloor. They then began to dance. Everyone else watched as they did so. Soon more joined them and danced as well. By midnight Atem and Shelen escaped the ballroom and headed up to the West Wing.

"Isn't your room a mess?" Shelen asked when they reached it.

"I cleaned it up a bit with some help from the servants while you were getting ready so it should be presentable." Atem replied. He then picked his Queen up bridal-style.

"Now my Queen, it is our wedding night. Let us enjoy it." Atem smirked. Shelen blushed but agreed whole-heartedly and they entered the room. Atem then locked the door behind them where they spent their wedding night to it's fullest. And began their life as Pharaoh and Queen.

END

**I don't know if the ending was ok or not but oh well.*shrug***

**Anyway thank you all for your reviews, reading, and favoriting! Thank you all for the suport and suggestions! Heck thanks for everything! If you want me to make a sequel please vote either 'yes' or 'no'. If I do make the sequel it'll be the parody of 'Beauty and the Beast 2'.**

**Yami: So I got my lemon after all.**

**Shelen: Yes, Yami. You got your unrecorded lemon.**

**Yami: Woohoo!*jumps for joy***

**Atem: Dod you give him surag?**

**Shelen: A little...**

**Yugi: *runs in here naked and swinging the puzzle like a lasso* I'm a cowboy! Whee!**

**Shelen and Atem: 0_0**

**Kaze: *runs after Yugi*YUGI! GET BACK HERE! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW THAT TO ANYMONE BUT ME!**

**Shelen: O_O...You gave him sugar too?**

**Kaze: No. He found the Red Bull.**

**Atem: Aibou! Get some clothes on!*covers eyes***

**Yugi: *runs around in circles***

**NFxHL: By Ra people! *pulls curtain out and hides the odd randomness behind it.**

***ahem* Sorry about that. Anyway, thank you all for your support! Peace!**


End file.
